<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>song of the dull knife by okuribi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061627">song of the dull knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okuribi/pseuds/okuribi'>okuribi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Guro, Immortality, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Regeneration, Stabbing, Violent Sex, consensual stabbing, if you can call it that, is that a tag? it is now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okuribi/pseuds/okuribi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eiichi discovers he has an unusual ability, he begins to think of creative ways he can use it, and ways he can rope the man he loves into it as well, even if Van isn't so inclined.</p><p>or, to put it more bluntly; eiichi discovers he has regenerative immortality so he asks van to stab him in the neck and fuck the wound. yes, this is just as fucked up as you probably think it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>song of the dull knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know what this is. i've been struggling a lot lately with really violent and disturbing intrusive thoughts as well as thoughts of self-harm so i guess this is an outlet? i project onto eiichi if that says anything, lmao. i've also been reading/watching a lot of eroguro and it's inspired me, so i wanted to do something with consensual goreplay since that's not something i see a lot of.<br/>anyways, i feel like i've made this plenty clear from the tags and desc but i cannot stress enough that this is an eroguro fic. it IS graphic, it IS violent and it WILL make you uncomfortable if you can't handle gore or horror themes (aka if you're normal unlike me). if you're really that curious to read, i guess i can't stop you but i don't want any "WHAT IS THIS I WISH I COULD UNREAD I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE" comments. i've given you ample opportunities to click away, so if you read this fic knowing it's going to disturb or upset you, you only have yourself to blame at this point tbh.<br/>not that it's important but in this au, eiichi can heal his own injuries and he can't die from getting injured but he will eventually die of old age, just in case anyone was curious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van looks into Eiichi’s eyes one last time, biting his lip and staring at him as if searching for even the faintest hint of regret or hesitance in those violet irises.</p><p>“Eiichi…” <em>Not Eiichan.</em> His hand traces Eiichi’s jaw, delicately, tenderly, like he’s trying to remind Eiichi of the softness he’s capable of. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>He waits for Eiichi to decline, to at least avert his gaze and furrow his brows as he reconsiders. But none of that happens. Eiichi just smiles at him, even leans into the touch and nuzzles Van’s palm. “Never been more sure of anything in my life.”</p><p>He feels Van’s fingers trembling against the skin of his cheek, doubt swimming in his chocolate brown eyes. “S’jus… I don’t wanna hurt ya,” he mumbles. At this, Eiichi brings a hand up to meet his, fingers closing around Van’s slender wrist.</p><p>“Van, you <em>won’t</em>. I promise. I tried everything; believe me, I’m indestructible.” He laughs a bit; Van doesn’t. Eiichi sighs, his expression turning serious again. “Please… if there’s one thing I want you to do for me, I want it to be this.”</p><p>Van sighs. “Alright… but, please, if at <em>any</em> point ya wanna stop, just say so, and I will without question, ‘kay?”</p><p>Eiichi nods, a shiver of excitement rippling through his body when he hears the soft clink of Van picking the knife up and sliding it out of its sheath. It’s hard for him not to watch as Van closes both hands around the knife’s handle; he wants so badly to look, to see how <em>sexy</em> and enticing the image of the only man he’s ever loved firmly gripping a deadly weapon is, but he controls his urges. It’ll be much more fun if he doesn’t know exactly when to expect it, after all-</p><p>
  <em>Ggsshhh.</em>
</p><p>His thoughts are abruptly brought to a halt at the feeling of something sharp being driven directly into the side of his neck. His eyes widen, pupils dilate, and lips part. His vision becomes fuzzy around the edges. His eyes roll up when he feels it being twisted, the blade pirouetting against his flesh. He can feel the gentlest vibration reverberating throughout his sinews when the knife is pulled out and its metal just barely scrapes across the bones at the tip of his spine.</p><p>Van is crying. Not the sputtering, drooling, gasping-for-breath type of crying, but his teeth are clenched and there are hot tears dripping down from his eyes and mingling with the blood spouting from Eiichi’s neck. He vaguely registers that Van is saying “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” over and over. Even in his weakened state, Eiichi manages to feebly lift a hand and flick a tear from Van’s cheek, making the older man completely freeze to look at him.</p><p>Van isn’t sure what he notices first - the far-off look in Eiichi’s eyes, the satisfied smile pulling at the corners of his lips, or the labored breathing, but they all come as a shock to him. Even more so when Eiichi speaks, his voice raspy and barely above a whisper but somehow full of the same power and conviction it always carries.</p><p>“<em>More</em>.”</p><p>“Eiichan…”</p><p>Eiichi can barely move his head, but his eyes flit downwards and then back up to Van’s face, and the older man knows what he wants. “Do what we’re here for.”</p><p>One last moment of eye contact assures Van that <em>yes</em>, Eiichi is one hundred percent sure of this, he wants it more than anything. <em>There’s no going back now.</em> He gulps, gives Eiichi a brief nod of understanding, then stands back up to clumsily fumble with the buckle of his belt until he’s been stripped of the last of his clothing.</p><p>Eiichi selfishly allows his gaze to journey down to Van’s crotch, smirking when he sees that his dick is already hard. (Eiichi himself feels ready to explode, his boxers about to burst open at the seams from the sheer force of his erection and they haven’t even gotten around to tonight’s main event.)</p><p>Van apparently notices that Eiichi is looking, as his face grows a bright shade of right. “I can’t help it,” he shyly admits. “Seein’ ya with that look of adrenaline on yer face, all weak an’ helpless… it’s doin’ things t’ me.”</p><p>Eiichi grins, and a few vermilion streams bubble up past his teeth and spill down his chin. Van hates himself for how aroused the sight makes him.</p><p>He positions himself to the side of Eiichi’s neck, directly in front of the gaping, gushing wound. There’s something about the glistening scarlet cavity that excites him and terrifies him all the same. He can see the crosshatch of Eiichi’s vocal chords. He searches the taller man’s face for an indication, any at all, that he doesn’t want to do this, but the only thing he can read across his expression is pure bliss.</p><p>Van takes a deep breath, then thrusts his cock directly into the hole.</p><p>Eiichi takes a sharp, short breath through his nose; the rest of it rolls out past his lips, though obstructed and rough with Van’s position inside his throat limiting how much air he can take in and expel back out. Van wants to retreat instantly, to tell Eiichi that this was a bad idea and that they should never do it again, but the smile stretching across Eiichi’s features conveys only one thing to him.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t stop.</em>
</p><p>He begins to rock his hips forward and back, slowly at first, and is surprised at how… <em>good</em> it feels. The way he slides into the dripping cavity with ease. The way the blood and saliva coating the walls of Eiichi’s throat lubricates him so thoroughly. The satisfying sloshing noise of Van rubbing against his flesh, the way Eiichi’s vocal folds close so tightly around him.</p><p><em>It’s… better than fuckin’ him in the ass</em>, he thinks.</p><p>Eiichi, on the other hand, is being suffocated - both figuratively and quite literally - in pure ecstasy. He wasn’t quite sure what it would be like for Van to stab him in the neck and fuck the wound, just knew he wanted it ever since he found out about his strange ability, but now he knows that the feeling of Van easing himself in and out of the sanguinary hole, of him hitting the base of Eiichi’s esophagus over and over again, it’s better than he could have imagined.</p><p>The look on Eiichi’s face is enough of a green light for Van to increase his speed, his gentle rocking turning into hard slams and aggressive thrusts. Eiichi’s eyes roll back and his tongue flops out of his mouth. Despite himself, Van grins.</p><p>Eiichi can’t breathe. All the oxygen in his system has to make its way around Van’s thick shaft and it’s not doing a very good job. He’s gasping for air, one hand shooting up almost subconsciously to desperately grip Van’s wrist, but he doesn’t dislike it. At all. A few beads of precum leak from the head of Van’s pulsating cock and roll down Eiichi’s throat. A quick look at the older man’s furrowed brow and gritted teeth tells Eiichi all he needs to know. <em>Van is enjoying this too.</em></p><p>More blood begins to spurt out from the space where they’re connected, almost like Eiichi’s own version of an orgasm. Not that he isn’t rapidly approaching a real one, because by fucking <em>God</em> he is, he can feel that familiar heat brewing in the pits of his stomach but <em>so</em> much stronger and hotter than he’s ever felt it before. Eiichi arches his back, cries out as much as he can with the blockage in his throat. The sound creates some kind of vibration against Van’s member, and he groans in response.</p><p>Van is tearing into him. He’s absolutely ravaging him, violating him in the most inhumane and animalistic of ways, ways that would have definitely killed him by now if he was normal but he <em>isn’t</em> and Eiichi is so thankful for that because Van is being so <em>violent</em> with him and neither of them should probably be enjoying it this much but they are. Everything in his life has led him to this moment and as ironic as it is, Eiichi feels some form of inner peace for the first time as he feels his soulmate’s dick rhythmically, grotesquely knocking into his innards.</p><p>It isn’t long before Van reaches his breaking point. He never imagined that his first time cumming inside of Eiichi without a condom would go like this, but he seriously can’t control himself. He explodes all over the inner walls of Eiichi’s throat, coating his larynx with warm semen. All Eiichi can do is gargle and sputter when he feels Van filling him up. It’s drowning him and he can’t even get one breath in but it’s so good all the same, so good that it instantly makes him cum too, harder than he has in ages, permeating the inside of his boxers with his own massive load.</p><p>They stay like that for a while, Van leaving his still rock-hard length in the warm, gooey cave and allowing Eiichi’s ragged breaths to milk him of every drop of cum left. There’s so much that some of it froths up past Eiichi’s lips, pooling around his tongue. For a moment, Eiichi doesn’t move. There’s no blinking, no rising and falling of his chest, just that euphoric look in his eyes. Van almost panics, but sighs in relief when Eiichi breaks out into a grin.</p><p>“Ya scared me.” He playfully shoves Eiichi’s shoulder before carefully removing himself from him. To his surprise, just as Eiichi promised, the hole closes up as soon as Van slips out, brand new skin swallowing up the lacerations as if they had never been there to begin with.</p><p>“I told you,” he says when Van begins to curiously rub the fresh patch of skin. His voice is back to how it was before, clear and velvet-like, if only the slightest bit muffled due to the blood and semen still lining the inside of his mouth. “Nothing bad was going to happen. Look at me, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Still, though…” He brushes a stray lock of hair from Eiichi’s face, the look of guilt not leaving his face. “Are ya <em>sure</em> you’re okay? I don’t wanna -”</p><p>“<em>Van</em>.” Eiichi cuts him off, smiling at him warmly and cupping his jaw. “I’m <em>great</em>. I’m better than I’ve ever been. That was, just… <em>shit</em>. That was incredible.” He turns Van’s chin so that they’re looking at each other more directly now. “And I could tell you liked it too. Don’t feel guilty about it, it’s okay.”</p><p>“I guess there was somethin’ excitin’ about it, yeah,” Van admits, wrapping his arms around Eiichi and drawing him closer. “Somehow… I feel like I’m closer to ya now.”</p><p>“You are.” Eiichi turns to kiss him, and Van finds himself savoring the taste of blood and semen that drifts from Eiichi’s lips onto his.</p><p>He silently decides that he wouldn’t mind doing this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>